Why I Did It
by morallygrayxxvii
Summary: A one shot about Brian and Justin, and why exactly Brian did what he did. Fluffy and cute. Read and Review please!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I don't claim to. Read the fic and enjoy.

* * *

Are you going to ask me why I did it? Go ahead, I dare you. 

"Why did you do it?" Lindsay asked me. She was sitting across from me in a booth at the diner, a doubtful look on her face. The reason she was so doubtful was because I had just gone and blew $1,000.00 on two gorgeous rings. Actually, four outstandingly gorgeous rings.

"Because...fuck. You ought to know by now." I tried to explain. Even though I bought those rings, and was planning on asking him to spend the rest of his young life with me, I still couldn't admit to the public, and him, that I loved him. I love the hell out him. I love him more than I love my mother (like that's even hard), more than I love Michael, more than I love anyone. I fucking love Justin Taylor, and I want him to be mine forever. But I haven't asked him yet. I haven't told him that I love him, that I want him to marry me. The truth is, I'm fucking scared. Scared as shit, and I can't even admit that to two of my best friends.

"I don't know, Brian. Tell me. You're going to have to do it sooner or later." Lindsay said. She was trying unsuccessfully to get our son, Gus, to eat something for lunch.

"Here, sonny boy." I said as I handed him a cookie. I avoided Lindsay's glare, and began to explain. "Okay, Lindz. You have no fucking idea how hard this is for me, but I'm gonna try to make you understand."

"Please, go on." Lindsay said.

I took a deep breath, and began. "I love him. More than I ever imagined I could love anyone. Hell, I never imagined I could even love someone. But I do. I love Justin, and I want to marry him. I want to tell him that I love him, and I want him to say "yes" when I ask him to be mine forever. I want him to be with me forever." Once I had finished, I fished a cigarette out of my nearly empty pack, and lit up.

"Brian...you...that was so not like you." Lindz whispered, then quickly added, "Not that it's a bad thing. I think you should march yourself over to that comic store, get down on your knees, tell him that you love him with all of your heart, and ask him to marry you."

"I was planning on doing just that. But I think I need a little more encouragement. This is all new to me. Brian Kinney loves no one, marries no one, gives his heart and the rest of his life away to no one. I think I need a party." I took a long drag, and blew a couple of smoke rings.

"You need a party like I need another kid. Go over there, and propose to that boy before I make our son eat broccoli and paint naked men for the rest of his life." Lindz commanded me.

I obeyed. I gave my son a kiss, and hurried my skinny ass out of that diner, and over to Red Cape Comics. When I threw open the door, the heavy little box clutched in my fist, Justin was nowhere to be found. "Where the fuck is Sunshine?" I asked Michael.

"He went home." Michael said, taking a stack of comics and placing it on a shelf.

"Bye then." I said as I ran out of the store. I quickly made my way back to the loft, where I finally found Justin, his eyes glued to the TV. "There you are." I said breathlessly.

"You're home early." Justin said as I commandeered the remote.

"Justin," I began, holding one of his hands in mine. I gazed deeply into his crystalline blue eyes, took a deep breath, and prepared to finish. "I love you. I love you so fucking much. The only reason I haven't been able to tell you all of these years is because I've been afraid. Afraid of what you would say what everyone else would think, and most of all, what would happen to us. Another thing. Will you marry me?"

Justin looked taken aback for a moment, and I was almost afraid he would say "no" and storm out of the apartment. But he nodded feverishly, and kissed me.

"I love you so much, Sunshine" I whispered, holding him tightly.

"I love you too." He whispered back, fingers brushing lightly over the box that was clutched so tightly in my hand.

I pushed him away gently, and opened the box. Inside were the four rings I had bought earlier. Two of them, the engagement rings, were elaborate bands of silver, with intricate designs stamped into the metal. On the insides of them, our names were engraved, and little diamonds and sapphires decorated their outsides. The wedding bands were plain. Silver, and devoid of any decoration whatsoever. Carefully, I slipped the ring with my name onto his finger, and allowed him to do the same to me. I was happy just then, happy that I had Justin and that he was mine forever. I could tell that he too, was happy. We were happy to have each other. I love him, and that's why I did it.

* * *

**A/N- **Well, I hope you like it, and I hope you review. It'll help me out when I decide to write more oneshots in fifteen minutes or less. . 


End file.
